Worth It
by roseangel013
Summary: You don't know how much longer you can take this torture, but you have to endure because it is your own fault. Sam x Dean x Reader


**A/N: So I was taking the PSAT yesterday, bored out of my mind and this idea popped into my head. To say I was distracted by it would be a hilarious understatement. You'll see why when you read it…Enjoy!**

Worth It

The hunt had gone so well, better than expected. You saved the girl and killed the monster with minimal difficulties. The three of you were still hyped, adrenals still steadily pumping epinephrine through you, enough so that u none of you saw a problem leaving the town early and making the easy 3 ½ hour drive back to the Bunker.

The boys sat in the front, Dean blasting his music as per usual, while Sam watched, smiling as his brother belted each note. Whereas you sat in the back, horny as ever and unable to concentrate on another than the warmth pooling in your core.

Originally it had been your idea to cut your trip short, eager as to what would inevitably take place once you had arrived home. But the longer you sat there with your legs pressed tightly together in order to put some much needed pressure on your sex, the more you began to regret that decision.

You contemplated taking care of yourself as quietly as possible so neither Winchester would hear or notice, knowing what would surely fall if you did.

' _Screw it,'_ you thought.

You wait until the next song starts up, looking between both men before slowly sliding your hand down and underneath your skirt and panties. Wearing a skirt on a hunt probably wasn't the best idea, but the boys made you wear it due to your earlier activities.

As hesitantly and quietly as you can, you begin to pump two fingers inside yourself, letting out a breath of relief as you do. It's been a minute since you have touched yourself, always having other– _bigger, better_ –hands to do it for you, knowing exactly what buttons to push in order to get you where you crave to be. Using your own hand now doesn't even seem to please you the way you need.

You try hard to ignore that fact by keeping on, using the brothers' voices along with the music to get you along.

It's then you notice you can no longer hear their voices.

Your eyes snap open, not even realizing you had closed them, and you are met with two sets of eyes. Sam's hazels that never seem to want to make up their mind as to what color they want to be, are staring intently at you, while Dean's sapphire greens look the same in the rearview mirror, both sets dark with an immense amount of lust and something else you can't seem to place in your current state.

"(Y/N)," Dean draws out your name, voice full of warning. "You told us you would be a good girl and wait. Bad girls get punished."

You look back and forth from Dean to Sam, and something about Sam's silence unsettles you. You know that when he opens his mouth to speak, he will be the one in charge from here on out.

"Dean, pull over." He says and turns back around.

Dean lets out an amused snort and does as he is told, giving you one last look before he does.

The Impala is pulled over to the side of the deserted highway. You notice that you haven't passed any other cars since you have been out there. A part of you wonders if the universe is really out to get you.

Sam opens his door and tells you, "(Y/N), get out of the car and come sit up here." The tone he uses is so commanding and dominant, it sends a shiver down your spine and causes the warm in your core to reignite.

You open your own door, not wasting any time in following through with Sam's command. You close the back passenger door and go to crawl over Sam's lap when he stops you.

"Take your panties off first," His eyes are darker than they appeared before and this time you visibly shiver this time, causing both Winchesters to grin. You know that whatever they choose to do to you will be torturous to say the least based on the order.

Nonetheless, you do as you are told, stepping out of (Y/F/C) panties and putting them in Sam's awaiting palm, who puts them in his jacket pocket, but not before showing them to Dean, who takes a mighty long whiff, letting out a satisfied moan.

"Need her in here Sammy." He whines as Sam takes the garment back and puts them away.

"You heard him (Y/N/N)," Sam moves over slightly towards Dean, though not leaving enough space for you to actually sit, which tells you that he doesn't intend for you to sit on the seat. "Get in."

You swallow hard, still unsure as to what is going to happen once the door closes. But you won't know until you get in, and that is exactly what you do.

You slide in onto Sam's lap, your legs mirroring his and he goes to place his arm around your waist, pulling you back so your back to pressed tightly to his chest, before his other hand reaches out and pulls the door closed. The second the door closes, the Impala is speeding back down the highway, the tires screeching on the pavement due to the abrupt action.

You are tense for the next couple miles, neither Sam nor Dean making a move to do anything to you, except for the occasional eye glance from the eldest Winchester. After about 10 minutes of driving, you let yourself relax back into Sam's embrace, your head resting on his shoulder as you close your eyes.

That's when things change.

Apparently Sam was waiting for the moment you let your guard down, so that he could make his move.

He slides his hand not around your waist up and down your thigh, caressing and squeezing every now and then, eliciting soft moans from you. Dean looks over out the corner of his eye at the sound, but otherwise doesn't do anything.

Sam's large hand moves farther up your thigh, underneath your skirt and stopping just before it reaches your sex.

"Sam…" You whine, wanting him to move his hand just a few inches higher.

Sam seems to understand what it is you want because in the next instant, there are two fingers pumping slowly into you, causing you to let out a sigh a relief as you are finally given exactly what it is you wanted from the start.

His fingers keep a steady pace, curling deliciously inside you every now and then to the point you could no longer take it.

"S-Sam…I ne-need –ugh…"

You feel the youngest Winchester pull your hair to the side so he can whisper in your ear.

"What do you need, (Y/N/N)?" He asks in a deep, husky voice, though not the one you expected to hear at this point.

"I-I need t-to come." You stutter out.

You can feel the coil in you tighten as Sam speeds up his pace to the point where it becomes unbearable. You feel like you are ready to unravel that tight coil, but once you get there, Sam's fingers withdraw, causing you to whine at the loss, wanting _–needing–_ to release the tension that has built inside of you.

"Sam, please," You beg, you were so close, why now?

"You don't get to come until I say." Sam growls in your ear; it's then you hear that voice from earlier when the brothers caught you that you suspected he was hiding from you to lead you on. "And from the looks of it, that might not even be today." You let out a pitiful whine at that.

It had been a minute since he had let you come as it was. Not even when the two took turns fucking you this morning were you allowed to come. You were hoping you would be able to get off in the back without getting caught, or even if you did you were hoping it was after the fact. Now that thought didn't seem to worth it.

"Come on Sammy, it has been a while since (Y/N/N) has gotten off," Dean tries to vouch for you, seeing how strung up you are. He looks at Sam, who gives him a subtle nod before running his leg up and down your upper thigh, much like Sam did earlier.

"Mmm…" Sam looks you over, his hand mirroring Dean's on your other leg and the two are moving at opposite intervals, which causes another wave of arousal to flow through you and you moan helplessly. "Thank Dean (Y/N), you might be able to come once we get to the Bunker."

You don't actually know if you can make it another mile, let alone to the Bunker due to the boys' ministrations. That doesn't stop you from letting out a moan of gratitude to either brother.

For the next 30 minutes, you are brought to near orgasm a separate 7 times for each brother and you are a mess. While Dean fingers you light and timidly as to not push you too far, Sam's thrusts are deep and punishing; his lips attached to your neck, leaving brutal marks through it all.

After Dean withdraws his fingers after bringing you to the edge yet again, Sam decides to up his game. He looks over to Dean, who looks back at him for a second before his eyes focus back on the road, a look of joy adoring his face.

"We switch after two, sound fair?" Sam asks his brother, and you have no idea what he is talking about.

"That's completely fine Sammy, but I don't know if (Y/N) can handle that and not come all over you." Dean laughs; now you're really worried.

"She can handle it." Sam directs the last part at you. "Because if she does, she can come the last time."

You still don't know what he is talking about, but you don't care because Sam just implied that you might be able to come early.

Your so caught up in your thoughts you don't notice Sam has undone his jeans and pulled them, along with his underwear, down enough to expose his dick until you fell the sudden intrusion at your sex, causing you to scream.

"That's what I like to hear." Sam groans out once he bottoms out inside you.

It's a wonder you didn't come right then and there because _holy fucking God does that feel amazing._ Sam doesn't move in you at all, waiting for you to come back from the edge so he can get you there once more.

Once he feels you relax, he starts thrusting into you.

You immediately begin letting out a stream of steady moans that cause Dean to look over at you every now and again; you can see the lust in his eyes that are so dark you can no longer see the green in them.

Sam's thrusts are the same as before, brutal and punishing. Everyone who knew him thought he was the sweet, gentle Winchester, which wasn't inaccurate. It's just more times than not, he is the more aggressive one when it comes to sex. Dean is more gentle and caring; it's an incredibly sexy switch up.

"Sam, please… I-I c-can't," You realize once the words are out of your mouth that you don't have to hold back anymore, because Sam is coming inside you, his thrusts stuttering as he bites hard into your neck causing you to yelp.

Once his hips completely stop, you are shivering above him. You thought you didn't know if you could do this before, but you _knew_ you couldn't handle it now.

You could safe word your way out of this, but that would take the fun out of it for all of you. You had been tortured by demons for a lot longer and a lot more intense than what Sam and Dean are doing to you now. You could surely handle it for a little while longer.

Sam's lips connect with you neck once more, this time over the bite mark from before; you know he is apologizing for being so rough, but it's alright. You love it when they mark you like that, a sign that you belong to them.

"We can switch early Dean." Sam says to his brother and you notice he looks as though he is going to burst at any moment if the painful looking tent in his pants is anything to go by.

As you suspected, the oldest Winchester immediately pulls over to the shoulder, throwing his door open and making his way to the passenger's side. Once he opens the door, Sam lifts you off him, the action causing a whimper to pass involuntarily from your lips, as he hands you over to his brother before sliding behind the driver's seat.

The way the boys are able to pick you up and carry you places never ceases to astonish you because you aren't the lightest girl out there, but apparently you aren't heavy enough for either to break a sweat when you are in their arms.

While Sam redoes his pants, Dean takes his apart. He sticks his index and middle fingers in you, feeling you slick mixed with his brother's come and brings it up to your lips and you eager take them into your mouth, your tongue rubbing over them with fervor at the taste of you and Sam.

"Thatta girl," Dean husks, his mouth attaching to the opposite side of your neck from Sam's. Sam takes the time to watch, licking his lips when your tongue snakes out to rub over Dean's knuckles.

When the two decided to map out your body on your first time together, the broke you up into parts of a whole, both knowing what part belonged to who and you didn't say a word. You love how they can be individually possessive of you while sharing you with each other.

The three of you are so entranced that you don't notice the squad car pull up behind you until you hear the sirens. Your first thought is to scramble off Dean's lap, but when you do, his arm tightens around your waist. You begin to panic when the cop gets out of his car and starts walking towards Baby.

Sam simply turns his head to yours, your (Y/E/C) eyes meeting his hazel ones and he is asking you to trust them, and you do. With your life.

"Good evening officer. Something we can do for you?" Sam asks once the officer gets to the window, which he has rolled down.

"Are you folks having car trouble or something?" The cop asks, shining his light down at Sam, who smiles.

"No, my brother's girlfriend was having car sickness, so we pulled over so he could help her out." His voice is so sincere and full of concern, you are inclined to believe his story if you didn't know the truth.

The cop bends down and shines his flashlight in the car towards you and Dean and your heart skips a beat as he takes in your appearance. Your glad you skirt is long enough to cover the flaps of Dean's jeans otherwise you might get caught.

"She's alright now. Isn't that right baby?" Dean asks you, his arms tightening around you slightly in what to the ordinary person would be considered a protective gesture, but you know is not true in this case.

You can't speak, so you simply nod your head and smile kindly at the officer.

He gives you a quizzical look before nodding himself. "Alright then. You all have a good night." He says before heading back to his car and pulling back onto the highway.

You let out a heavy sigh, unaware that you were holding your breath, and Sam kisses your lips quickly.

"You did so well, enough so that I will let you come, but only when Dean does." He says with a smile before pulling back onto the road.

You couldn't be any more relieved about that. Dean's hands go to your waist, gripping tight.

"Don't think you aren't going to have to work for it." He growls in your ear and you take that as your cue to move.

Where Sam likes to take the reins during sex, Dean is more the type who likes to watch the show; sex with both is so different because of it.

As you move, Dean's hands set up a nice, steady rhythm that _he_ controls the speed of. He has you moving slow enough that you feel every specific time he rubs against you g-spot, but not slow enough to be torturous for either of you.

As you move, you feel Sam's hand move to you clit, rubbing and giving you the friction you need to get where you want to be.

"Please–ugh–so close…" You whimper and Dean begins to meet you thrust for thrust.

"Come with me (Y/N/N). Now!"

You have to be told twice; you scream the boys' names in a jumble and see stars when you come on Dean's cock, Sam's fingers continuing you out as you and Dean both come down from you orgasmic highs. Your head rests on Dean's shoulder as the two of you breathe heavily and enjoy the light buzz washing through you.

"That wasn't too bad a punishment." You exhale once your breathing is back to normal.

"You did so well (Y/N), but you know you got off easy this time, right?" Dean chuckles and Sam looks over at you.

"I know, but all that was totally worth it."

You wouldn't make a habit of going against the rules, but in order to get that awesome car sex and crazy high from almost getting caught by a cop, you might do it all again.

 **A/N: Forgive me if the ending is a bit rushed. I wanted to get this posted today, but I haven't eaten yet, so I speed typed. Sorry, I'll go back and look it over tomorrow. R &R please. I love reviews and favorites and kudos are always awesome to see in my mailbox at the end of the day too. This also may end up having a sequel depending on what you guys say in the comments. I'm gonna let that hang there. Thanks guys! ;)**


End file.
